


Sinful Lips And Nice Hips

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, Implied Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Implied Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Implied Niall Horan/Nick Grimshaw, Implied Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Jealous Harry, M/M, Milking, Niall is a dick but I loved it, Oral Sex, basically niall is fucking all harry's friends, everyone is smirking, i love smirks, who would i be if i didn't do that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam massaged his hip bone when he heard Harry whine again, calmly letting the boy know it's going to be ok. Then Liam took Harry's cock in his left hand, while he right was still massaging his hip. He jerked Harry nice and slow, rubbing on the view underneath. Liam smirked again when Harry groaned, throwing his arm over his face and shuddered at the feeling. "Alright there?" </p><p>"No, you're trying to kill me with teasing. I'm telling Karen." </p><p>"You're really thinking about my mum while I'm about to give you a blow job? Let alone, tell her I'm teasing you?" Liam quipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Lips And Nice Hips

"If you keep staring, that little party in your pants isn't going to go away." 

Harry tore his eyes away to see Niall snickering behind his magazine. He wasn't even looking at Harry but Niall never did when he called Harry out on something. He would always know that Harry's doing something and just say it, not looking at him and keep on doing whatever it was that he was doing. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Niall snorted, flipping the page. "You've been looking at Liam like he's a piece of meat for the last ten minutes." 

First of all, that's a lie. Liam has only been in the room for only five minutes, coming in after Louis. Harry knows because he was watching that episode of some American cartoon show, that he's more than positive that isn't for children, where the alien lives in the attic and it went off five minutes after Liam walked in. He wasn't counting the minutes or anything but he just knew what time the show went off and how long Liam has been standing there with that black tight fitted shirt that makes his muscles look bigger. 

"You're doing it again mate." 

" _You're_ doing it again." Harry shot back, knowing that it didn't make sense but didn't like for Niall to one up him. He knew he was staring at Liam and trust him, he tried multiple times to always look away but he just couldn't. Liam's mouth was like a sin he wanted to commit over and over again until he felt physical pain. (Ok, not physical, but some type of pain. He just wanted some _Payne_.) 

Niall looked at him unimpressed at then rolled his eyes when he saw Harry pouting. "Don't look like a kicked dog, just tell Liam you want him to casually suck your dick if it makes you feel any better." 

"You can't just say that!" Harry sneered, throwing the pillow at the Irish's face. "Liam is my friend, you can't ask your friend to suck your dick." 

"Brojobs." Niall stated. 

And if Harry haven't been with him for the past five years, he would of thought that Niall was playing but the look on his face meant that he was serious. It was the same phrase he said when Harry caught Niall and Zayn in the bunk that one time during their second year together. He wasn't really surprised but it was the fact that the curtain was still open and Zayn didn't even stop sucking Niall off. He even thinks that he smirked around the pale skin before Niall humorlessly laughed and told Harry to get out. 

Harry physically shivered before taking the image out his head. "This isn't you and Zayn. I can't say that and it be 100% ok." 

"What wouldn't be 100% ok?" Liam's voice caused Harry to still before he heard Niall's menacing laugh in his ear. "What are you two talking about?" 

"Noth-"

"Harry jus-"

"Niall shut the-"

"wants to know if you can s-" 

Harry had Niall on the ground before he could finish his sentence. Liam looked confused while Louis stood beside him looking amused but Harry wouldn't know because he was trying to bash Niall's head into the ground. They always used to play fight back at the Judge's house back in the XFactor days but then they were both around the same body weight and height. But now, Harry had alteast 5 inches on Niall and he was broader than the older boy, and he was going to use all that to advantage to make sure Niall couldn't say anything. He had the blonde's arms pinned on his back and then pressed further on his back to make his chest rub against the carpet. 

"Get your _bloodily_ fat arse off of me!" Niall squirmed, kicking his legs. 

Harry smirked, "Thought you would of been used to this position."

"First of all," Niall rocked so hard he cause Harry to fall off. (Harry refuses to say that it's cause of his clumsy ways.) Harry shrieked as Niall pinned him to the ground, both his arms on either side of his head. And, wow when the hell did he get so strong and why the hell Liam and Louis aren't helping him now that he's losing? Harry glared up at Niall as the boy smirked back. "I don't bottom, never have. You can call Zayn and ask him, maybe Nick also or even Xander but you know whatever floats your boat." 

 _Gasp_. Harry gaped liked a fish for more than a minute, face screwed up to where Niall looked like he was going to die from trying to hold his laughter in. "I rather not hear about my friends being your conquest. What are you going to tell me next? That you slept with everyone in the band but me?" 

When Harry saw the smirk get even more infuriating, he had to look over at the older two. (Who _still_ didn't try to help him!) Louis' face was just neutral, so Harry didn't put it past him that they did something but then Liam had this pink tint that he usually only got when he worked out. He looked at Harry, his face almost looked like he as nervous?

"Well you never put out mate." Niall cackled, finally getting off Harry and helping him up. "Maybe you can make my dreams come true and help me with the whole 4/4 thing." 

Harry made a mental note to call Zayn. "I rather jump into a volcano face first." Harry grumbled, pushing passed everyone to get out the room. He heard Liam calling his name but he walked down the hall and slammed the door, knowing that he shouldn't be mad but still. "Fucking Niall and his fucking dick." 

Harry plopped on the bed, letting his long limbs just hang off. He sighed deeply, feeling the burn when he held on too long and then sighed when he let all the air back in. He tried to forget the conversation but all he could think about was Liam underneath Niall, which was something he ever thought of before so it was making him more than upset. The thought of Liam panting and begging and crying underneath Niall was the worst picture he could ever think of and the fact it could be true wasn't making it any easier. 

"Haz?" 

Harry screwed his eyes tighter, hoping that Liam would think that he's sleep. 

"I know you're not sleep, you're breathing to hard and you're still clothed." Liam deadpanned, walking further into the room. He sat on the bed, back against the headboard while Harry's had basically rested near his hipbone. "Want to talk?" 

Making if he kept quiet, Liam would believe he somehow fell asleep in the past thirty seconds.

Liam sighed, long and hard like he was mentally tired. "It was four years ago, when we were on tour with BTR." Harry most _certainly_ did not want to hear this story. "I was kind of scare about the whole gay thing, so like I talked to Niall and he kind of helped me."

Harry snorted, but then went back to pretending.

"It was my first time and I needed someone that I trusted, who knew what they were doing and wasn't going to leave afterwards so I went to Niall." Liam continued on, twiddling his thumbs. "It was awkward, quick and somehow less embarrassing that I would have thought but I don't regret it." 

"Geez Liam," Harry said sitting up on his knees, looking Liam dead in his face. "great to know that you loved fucking Niall. Oh, excuse me, having Niall fuck you." 

Liam stared at Harry for a second, two, three, four. "You're adorable when you're jealous." Liam smirked softly. 

"I'm not jealous." Harry scoffed. He totally was but Liam didn't have to know that.

"Yes you are," Liam laughed, making his eyes crinkle. And Harry did not swoon. "your jaw clenched and your eyes darken. Plus you just used that tone when you're jealous." 

Harry was most certainly not jealous. His jaw didn't clench and his eyes were still that pretty green that his Nan always said they were. There was no tone that he used and Harry never got jealous over anything and he most certainly wasn't ~~jealous~~  upset over Niall being the one to take Liam's virginity and have Liam so raw and fresh and - "He's not me and it doesn't count." 

Harry straddled Liam's waist and barricaded his arms on both sides of Liam. Liam was smirking again, and ok why did everyone have to do that to him today? "It doesn't count? Are you sure mate, cause I'm positive if someone has anal sex it's still counted as sex." 

Harry wanted Liam to shut up, as he kissed him. Liam kept smirking and Harry kept trying to swipe it off his face, working his lips to erase the taunting act. Liam's hand found their way to his hips, forcing him to rock and produced a soft whine from his own lips. Harry was losing this battle but the way Liam made his hips move and the way he got the dominance, made Harry not care anymore. Liam kept Harry at the pace he wanted him at, not letting Harry go to slow or too fast and it was driving Harry crazy. He panted into Liam's mouth, not moving his lips anymore, just letting Liam lick in his mouth. 

"Cat's got your tongue love?" Liam smirked before rolling them over, fitting nicely between Harry's legs. 

Harry whined, refusing to believe it was him. "Sh-shut up." 

"Make me," Liam taunted, rocking down on Harry's hardening clothed cock. "don't think you can but I can make you." 

Harry moaned as Liam starting sucking on his neck, drawing blood to the surface and the soothing it. He knows that Lou is going to have a fit tomorrow but right now he didn't care. Liam was working his way with Harry and kissing his collarbone, adding new love bites each place he comes in contact with. Harry's hands found the back of Liam's head, where the little pricks of hair was and played with them, pulling the older boy down closer to kiss him. 

"Li-Liam," Harry moaned, feeling slightly embarrassed that he was getting to the edge closer than he expected. "Please Liam, please."

Liam shushed him, kissing hairs jaw. "I got you babe, it's ok." 

Harry whined, again he refuses that it was him, when Liam stopped to sit on his hinge legs. Harry didn't notice that Liam unbuttoned his pants until he felt them graze over the damn cloth of his briefs and down his thighs. Harry thrashed, wanting to be out of the tight pants faster than he every wanted in his whole life. When Liam pulled the blue garment down next, he was hit with cool air and he didn't know if he wanted to cry or be relieved. 

Liam massaged his hip bone when he heard Harry whine again, calmly letting the boy know it's going to be ok. Then Liam took Harry's cock in his left hand, while he right was still massaging his hip. He jerked Harry nice and slow, rubbing on the view underneath. Liam smirked again when Harry groaned, throwing his arm over his face and shuddered at the feeling. "Alright there?" 

"No, you're trying to kill me with teasing. I'm telling Karen." 

"You're really thinking about my mum while I'm about to give you a blow job? Let alone, tell her I'm teasing you?" Liam quipped. 

No. "Shu-blow job?" Harry went to look up but then he was given the gift that is Liam Payne's precious lips. " _Fuck_." 

Liam sucked on the head, still jerking Harry off slowly. His right hand was now running up and down Harry's thigh, keeping him calm while he worked his way down until he was pinning Harry down and swallowed the prick. Harry's hip jerked involuntarily, but Liam was good enough to where it didn't cause him to chock but he still tightened his grip so that Harry couldn't do it anymore. He kept bobbing his head and keeping his breathing steady while Harry was having trouble with his.

The only thing on Harry's mind was the fact that Liam was sucking him off. He felt like he won a Noble Peace Prize, or something so high in the awards category. Liam's mouth was a blessing and Harry didn't know he was so close until Liam started mouth his balls and held his legs open. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Li, I'm gonna cum. I'm-"

Liam braced himself and let Harry cum in his mouth. He was able to most of it in his mouth and continued to suck the boy off, milking him dry until he was trying to push Liam's head off his body. Liam sat up, wiping the cum that was on his chin off, and then sucked it off his thumb into his mouth. 

"Fuck." Harry closed his eyes, still imaging Liam basically swallowing his bodily fluids. "Please," He swallowed the lump in his throat. "don't do that. My dick hurts from twitching from that image." 

Liam looked very pleased with himself and leaned up to give Harry a kiss. He was rock hard in his pants and when Harry asked to return the favor he refused. 

But then Harry returned it in the shower. 

And in bed. 

And in the kitchen. 

_(And when Niall came in the following morning, with an angry Zayn on the phone and a annoyed look, Harry was even more pleased with himself.)_

 


End file.
